


sweet thing

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: (gender neutral reader) // When you wake up without Fennenc Shand, you go looking for your lover.
Relationships: Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Kudos: 6





	sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short!! i normally post little drabbles like this in between big fics. this was requested by my friend on tumblr, i really like fennec and i loved writing for her! anyways, enjoy!

Fennec Shand was lounging on a cushioned sofa she had shoved by a window - for the view, she had told you. She looked lovely, sitting there as she stared outside of the palace. Her leg was propped up on the windowsill, and you wondered as you entered the throne room if she really was appreciating the view of the Tatooine dunes or if she was watching for potential threats. 

Her face lit up when she heard your footsteps behind her — Fennec moved her legs to give you enough room so you could sit with her on the sofa. She smiled softly at you as you sat. 

“Good morning, sweet thing,” she purred. “I thought you were gonna sleep the day away.”

When you fell asleep, you had been in your lover’s arms, your head on her chest as the steady beating of her heart lulled you to rest. But you woke to an empty bed, the sheets and blankets too cold to find comfort. You wanted to be in Shand’s warmth as you slumbered. 

You held her face in her hands, your thumb trailing over her bottom lip. “I would have, but you left,” you said. Her lips moved to kiss your digit, and you couldn’t help but giggle at your lover as she nipped at your skin. 

“You know how Fett is,” she shrugged, “Always needing something from me when I’m with you.”

Your mouth quirked down into a frown, and Fennec sighed. She wasn’t a fan of seeing you upset, especially when it came to your relationship. She brushed away your hand so she could move to kiss you. 

“Can I stay with you?” You asked - her eyes softened and she gave you a quick nod. 

“Lay here.” Fennec patted on her thigh with a single hand, her other holding your cheek. “You can fall back asleep if you’d like.”

You paused, and mumbled if you could have one more kiss. 

She leaned forwards, her lips brushing against yours in a dizzying affection that only beckoned you to love her further

The way Fennec kissed you, the way she loved you, was so different from everything else about her. Fennec was precise - every shot she take was a bullseye, every step she took was level and grounded. She did not act unless she was certain she knew the exact outcome. She loved you messy though - Fennec stole kisses from you in front of the most dangerous gangsters in the galaxy, flirted with you in front of Boba Fett (her favorite game was so somehow make you blush and Boba annoyed in the same sentence). Hell, you were positive that if there wasn’t a chance you would be interrupted, she would fuck you here on the floor of the palace throne room. 

Fennec just cherished you so deeply. Her sweet thing - you were something to be protected from the dark underbelly of crime you had followed Shand into. She never wanted to rush what you had, or make you feel like she wasn’t appreciative of everything you gave her. The love you two shared was everything to Fennec, and she was gorgeously in love with you. 

You fell asleep soon after you laid your head in her lap, your face nestled in her thighs as her fingers traced over your brow, your nose, over every facial feature until she was sure she could sculpt your face in her sleep. 

“Sweet thing,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head.


End file.
